films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
What's That Sound?
What's That Sound? is the 4th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 3. Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Tickety Tock *Shovel *Pail *Felt Friends *Gopher *Frog *Cricket *Movie Characters Summary In this episode, we listen carefully to hear all sorts of different sounds. We start out hearing a noise and identify it as wind chimes coming from outside. Later, we use noises to help Shovel and Pail follow a gopher to a neat-sounding stream. Later, we skidoo into a silent black & white movie to fix it up by adding sound effects to it. and skidoo back home where Steve slip on a booming sound with a clue on it, but he couldn't get back home and he had to stay in a movie projector for a few minutes. Recap As we head inside, we can hear some sort of ringing sound. Steve wants to know what it is and so we try to figure it out. We think maybe it could be a set of keys, but those just jingle, they're not the ringing that we're hearing. We finally find out that the noise is being made by some wind chimes. We play Blue's Clues to find out what it is. Soon, the first clue, drops of water are found. We then find Shovel & Pail outside, giggling. It turns out that a beaver has shown up and he's going to lead them to a stream that makes a pretty sound. We follow him by using sound clues. First, we hear the splashing of water, then the rustling of leaves and also the beaver's own giggling. After finally reaching the stream, we decide to go for a walk and listen to some of the sounds of nature, like a frog croaking and a cricket chirping. Soon, the second clue, a cloud is found. Later, we find Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper & Paprika watching a movie. The problem is that it doesn't seem to have any sound and Mr. Salt isn't able to fix it. So we skidoo into the movie, a black and white and help Blue to use sound buttons to add in the proper sounds that go with the images on-screen. After the last clue, a sound button that makes a booming sound, is found Steve sits in the Thinking Chair. The answer turns out to be a thunderstorm. Steve, Blue, Gopher, Shovel, Pail, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper & Paprika sit together and listen to the storm. Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends with the sounds of the storm. Trivia *The main music of the series is quiet during the opening scene where Steve asks the viewers to find Blue and throughout the closing credits. *This is the only episode to not have any form of music during "The So Long Song". *This is the only episode to not use any form of music in the credits, just sounds heard from presumably right from the couch used in the last scene of the episode. *This is the third time Steve wears his tan shoes. *This was the only episode to use hippos in the Nick Jr. logo. *This is the 1st episode, since Season 1 to have Blue appear four times during the credit sequence. The other times were Animal Behavior! & Hide and Seek. *Steve identifies Sidetable Drawer's sound as "the sound of you opening the drawer." He should've said "the sound of you opening yourself," since she is supposed to be herself, not just the drawer. *The reason Blue heard the storm before it even arrived is because dogs have much better hearing than humans and can therefore hear sounds we can't. *This episode is the 2nd of 2 episodes on "Stop, Look and Listen!" VHS. *This is the last episode where "No" was heard from "What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?", "Pretend Time" and "What Time Is It for Blue?". *This is the only time Steve freezes when singing "We are Looking for Blue's Clues". *In the Pistas da Blue version, at the end of the Mail Time song, Duarte is on the right side instead of the left side. *This is the first episode to use the "No" line. *This is the eighth episode to use the "Notebook" line from Blue Goes to the Beach. *This is the eighth episode to use the "Right there" line from Magenta Comes Over. *This is the third and last episode to use the "Yeah" line from The Trying Game. *This is the second episode to use the "A Clue" line from Blue's Sad Day. *This is the third and last episode to use the "No" line from What Is Blue Afraid Of?. Continuity *The wind chime that Blue built from Art Appreciation appears in this episode. *On the table there was Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper's water xylophone from What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?. Goofs *During the first airing of this episode. When Steve was drawing the third clue, his hands and the notebook were in front of the wrong backdrop (the yellow and white checkered kitchen floor instead of the wooden floor when he and Blue were adding sounds to the silent movie). However, this was fixed. This was also featured in Pistas da Blue, the Portuguese version of Blue's Clues and the UK version of Blue's Clues. *When Steve and Blue go out the patio to see the rain, a Boom mic can be seen on top of the screen. Gallery Blue'sCluesFallOpening1.jpg blues_clues-3.jpg blues-clues-series-3-episode-8.jpg hqdefault_3.jpg Shigo Correio Geemo (What That Sound).gif|link=What's That Sound? Correio Season 3 What That Sound.png Third Clue Sound Button Original.jpg|Third Clue Drawing (Original) From the Portugal dub. Blue%27s_Clues_Paprika,_Mr._Salt_and_Mrs._Pepper_Watching_a_Film.jpg sound clue.jpg Blue%27s_Clues_Shovel_and_Pail_with_the_Shakers.jpg Hippos.png IMG_0291.jpg|Drops of Water IMG_0292.jpg|Cloud IMG_0293.jpg|Sound (boom-boom) Watch Episode Art Appreciation Weight and Balance What's That Sound? Animal Behavior! Blue's Big Pajama Party Draw Along with Blue Hide and Seek Thankful Blue's Big Holiday Pool Party Anatomy Signs Nature Geography Occupations Blue's Big Mystery Periwinkle Misses His Friend Blue's Big Musical What's So Funny? Blue's Big Costume Party Inventions Blue's Play Prehistoric Blue The Wrong Shirt Words Magenta Gets Glasses Blue's Collection Café Blue Shy Environments Stormy Weather }} Category:Blue's Clues UK Season 3 Category:Blue's Clues UK Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 3 Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:There She Is Snack Time Category:Notebook Blue Goes to the Beach Category:A Clue Blue's Sad Day Category:No What Is Blue Afraid Of? Category:Yeah The Trying Game Category:No What Time Is It For Blue? Category:Right There Magenta Comes Over Category:No What's That Sound? Category:Notebook Mailbox's Birthday